


Butch and Sundance

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: M/M, cliff jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jumpers re-enact a film scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butch and Sundance

“I’m going to die!” Griffin’s overly dramatic moans could barely be heard over the wind and crashing sounds of the waterfall. The two jumpers stood on the edge of a cliff, clinging to the canyon wall as they stared down at the base of the fall many many feet far below. The two jumpers were clad in their wetsuits, wearing identical black straw cowboy hats. It was a gorgeous and sunny day, the light bouncing off the churning waves and constantly changing the colour of the water. “Honestly, David, do we have to do this?” There was a nervous shake in Griffin’s voice that David had never heard before.

“Well, don’t blame me, Griffin. You were the one who rented us Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid when we had colds and then decided we needed to recreate their famous jump. David could hear the slight tremor in his own voice as he replied. “Besides,” he added, “We’re Jumpers after all. We’re not really going to fall the whole way down, remember? We’re going to drop as far as we can handle, then jump ourselves upwards a few times until we can hit the water at a reasonable speed.” Griffin shook his head as he stared mesmerized at the choppy water. “I can’t do it. Come on, we were piss drunk when we made this decision.” David replied immediately, “No way are you bailing on this. After all the fuss you made, we’re doing the jump. And I’m just as scared as you are,” David admitted reluctantly. He could tell Griffin had turned slightly to face him, and with a small laugh Griffin replied, “Fuck. OK. Fine. You look as sick and as green as I feel.”

David reached over to the smaller jumper. “Here Griffin, take my hand. You trust me right? We’re doing this together and then we can brag about it for the rest of our lives.” Without a word, Griffin grabbed David’s hand tight, so hard David nearly winced in pain. They stood still for a second, staring at each other, then nodding in unison, they turned and jumped over the edge and flung themselves into the air.

And then they were in free fall, screaming wildly and holding hands as they uncontrollably dropped, the cold and the force of waterfall brutal against their bodies. Just before slamming in the water pool, Griffin managed to jump them straight upwards against the flow of the water, before they were caught and dragged down again by gravity. He did it again and again, jump and drop, until they were so close they naturally plunged into the churned up pool at the base of the waterfall.

They lost grip as they splashed into the pool, and for a few terrifying moments neither could figure out which way was up. Both broke the surface of the water at almost the same time, several feet away from one another. Griffin’s voice felt raw from all the screaming, but when he saw David’s head pop out of the water, his honey hair all wet and matted, he couldn’t stop himself from hollering, “We fucking did it!” David was all smiles as he swum towards his friend, fighting the waves and undertow. By the time he reached Griffin, the Brit had already reclaimed their black straw cowboy hats, which looked quite battered from the raging water.

They barely had the energy to swim to the small clearing at the edge of the water, but the adrenalin rush kept them going. They finally reached the shallows, too tired to jump home and needing to rest first. They drifted in the water, facing up to the sky, breathing hard and trying to catch their breath. When he finally found his voice, David hoarsely said, “That was incredible. I can’t believe we actually jumped the waterfall.” Griffin reached across with one hand and twisted their fingers together as they floated side by side. “You know, David, now that we’ve conquered this, it opens up a whole new world of possible jump experiences for us.”

David groaned aloud, replying exhaustedly, “First you don’t want to jump. Now that you have done the jump, you want to do even more?” Griffin quickly splashed some water at his friend, eagerly replying, “Of course! We could be free fall jumping from some really cool places … the Grand Canyon, Iguaçu Falls, Niagara Falls, Mokai Gravity Canyon – there are so many options now for us to explore!” David just shook his head and kept floating, sighing with the knowledge that once Griffin had his mind set on something, he’d never let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
